


I need a doctor, for I have fallen in love

by bubblekois



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I have lost my soul to this show, M/M, Maybe a sequal, VictUuri, Victor got injured while skating, Victor has amnesia, Victor stop being a child, Why are they this way, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri hates them, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, i ship them so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblekois/pseuds/bubblekois
Summary: Everyone including Victor held their breath.As his foot dug into the ice lifting him up, he knew he was going to fail this.Propelling himself through the air, he tried to land it, but his foot barely touched the ground before his body smashed into the ice, almost head first.The world around him spun and lights flashed, he heard screams and gasps from all directions.  As his eyes began to shut, he saw Yuuri standing above him shouting for help





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fan fiction I've every really written so ya sorry for the bad writing and fairly unoriginal idea  
> Tell me if you like it it would mean so much <3

"And last up we have Victor Nikiforov, who is currently in the lead just barely ahead of Katsuuki Yuuri by only 3 points." the announcers loud voice boomed throughout the crowd, claps, shouts, and cheers echoed in the arena.

Everyone had been awaiting the skater's return. Everyone in the skating community had been talking about the Grand Prix final and whether or not they believed Victor would make it to the final or if nerves would get him. 

"Mr. Nikiforov has wowed the crowd at both the Rostelecom cup as well as skate America winning gold in both." 

A few had even speculated after last year's Gala with Victor and Katsuuki, now Katsuuki-Nikiforov, Yuuri, that Victor would quite competitive skating and possibly move onto doing pair skating with the younger skater.

"Today is the final event of the Grand Prix final, the Free skate."  
Of course, Victor did not drop out, wanting to push out one or two more golds before retiring and cheering Yuuri on for his final years. 

"I must leave now Yuuri," Victor whispered into the younger skaters ear while pulling him into a hug, "wish me luck." He said as he pulled from Yuuri's grasp.

"Always." Yuuri smiled as Victor moved to get onto the ice. "Oh- Victor one last thing," Yuuri said as he advanced towards the elder skater.

"Ye-" Victor gasped as Yuuri pulled Victor down into a kiss, everyone around them cheered and shouted as they embraced, It only lasted a moment before Yuuri pulled away and turned his head, blushing furiously.

"Eto, go- knock them dead," Yuuri muttered, now hiding his face in his hands.

Victor laughed while turning and gliding on the ice.

He did a few laps waving to the numerous fans waving to him in the stands before taking his place in the middle of the rink. He got into his starting position with his back arched slightly, his head facing downwards, and his arms positioned with one hanging down, and one resting on his chest.

"Mr. Nikiforov is skating to Sabre Dance today."

Victor was more nervous that he thought he would be. Who wouldn't be if they hadn't really competed in almost 2 years? But it was quite uncommon for him to be like this, even during the Short program he was quite calm. It was probably just the pressure put on him today. 

He tried to calm down by running over his routine in his head, he had 3 quads planned for today's Freeskate, it was one of the easier programs he had done, but Yuuri had lectured him countless times about how he shouldn't try to do too much with the risk of hurting himself because he hadn't truly competed in a few years. He dearly wanted Yuuri to win gold, but people had expectations for him, and for him to just let Yuuri win without trying, that is too unlike him. Of course, he loved Yuuri, but he didn't think Yurio would ever let the elder skater hear the end of it if he didn't fight.

The music began and Victor began to move effortlessly. The piece he had chosen started out with a lone violin gently playing. Victor's arms swirled around him as he slid around the ice in a twisted pattern. The music began to speed up with more instruments joining in. Victor went into a spread eagle and into a triple axel-single loop, triple lutz combo, landing it almost effortlessly in beat with the music. No one watching could see it, but Victor could feel the slight wobble in his foot as he landed the lutz, he caught himself just before but almost over rotated the jump.

'No big deal' the skater thought as his program continued. Victor began to speed up and pushed into camel spin, holding his arms down onto his leg. He jumped and changed legs moving down into a sit spin, his leg tensed up as he almost fell out of the spin, which was very unusual, this spin was one he had not missed since the time that he had been learning it. He came back up and out of the spin twirling his arms around almost mythically and moving into a set of twizzles.

As time progressed on, Victor could feel the exhaustion in his body. As he began the second half of his program, he entered into a quadruple salchow and almost missed, touching down with one hand. Victor heard sighs from all around the stadium.

Victor now began to worry, he hadn't missed a quad salchow in ages. He danced along to the almost salsa-like song that he was skating to and prepared for a quad flip.

"The Next jump is Nikiforovs signature move, the Quadruple Flip." 

Victor went into an inside 3 turn and pushed his free leg back, preparing for the jump.

Everyone including Victor held their breath.

As his foot dug into the ice lifting him up, he knew he was going to fail this.

Propelling himself through the air, he tried to land it, but his foot barely touched the ground before his body smashed into the ice, almost head first.

The world around him spun and lights flashed, he heard screams and gasps from all directions. As his eyes began to shut, he saw Yuuri standing above him shouting for help.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My what?" Victor asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri's breath caught in his throat.
> 
>  
> 
> "Your husband, sir, spouse?" The lady asked again thinking Victor must have misheard her.
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't have a husband?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first fan fiction I've every really written so ya sorry for the bad writing and fairly unoriginal idea  
> Tell me if you like it it would mean so much <3
> 
> Also forgive me for how long this chapter is in comparison to the last one, I didn't realise how long it was until i finished

Yuuri panicked the entire drive to the hospital.

 

Yurio refused to let Yuuri ride in the Ambulance with Victor, knowing that Yuuri would panic even more.

 

Yuuri couldn't even remember how it happened.

 

Yes, Victor's performance was a little off, he had almost flubbed a few jumps and he was a little stiff, but he didn't think Victor was doing that bad and especially doing a flip. Out of all the jumps that He had seen Victor fail, a flip was not one of them.

 

Victor did fail a Quad lutz every so often, and occasionally a quad toe loop would make him stumble a little, but a flip?

 

Yuuri forced himself to believe that it was just his nerves, not something else like some disease or something or the fact that he had seen that one mole on Victors leg a few weeks ago, and he had once read that moles can sometimes be cancerous, Victor would have DEFINITELY told him if something like that was true. And it was most certainly not food poisoning from the Katsudon he had made a few days ago in celebration of the both of them making it to the final. Even though Yuuri himself had felt a little sick afterward.

 

It must have been from something very simple such as them just not beeing so used to eating foods that unhealthy in the recent weeks in preparation for the final and all.

 

Or, it was just Victor was nervous about the final and had failed a jump, he will be perfectly fine, maybe just a small concussion and nothing else.

 

Yuuri stared out the window of the door of the cab as they drove to the hospital.

 

Yurio had insisted that they take a cab since Yurio was still a year away from getting his driver's licence in Russia, and Yuuri was never that great of a driver since in Hasetsu, he never really needed to drive, it was only while he was in Detroit that he did learn to drive, and even while in Detroit, he never needed a driver's licence much.

 

When the cab pulled up the hospital, Yuuri thanked the cab driver and paid him while rushing towards the doors.

 

As Yuuri stepped into the large Vancouver hospital, he dragged Yurio straight to the front desk and up to a middle aged looking women with short brown hair and a nice smile, she almost reminded Yuuri of his own mother.

 

"Hello, how may I help you, Sir." The lady asked in a sweet tone.

 

"Hi, I'm looking for Victor Nikiforov? He came here in an ambulance a little while ago." Yuuri said quickly in a panicked tone looking around feverishly. He didn't know what he thought he would see, but he thought maybe if he looked enough, Victor will come walking out perfectly healthy with not a scratch on him.

 

"Alright, I see here that Mr. Nikiforov arrived about 45 minutes ago. Currently, he is still getting checked, I don't know exactly how long it will be until you may see him, but if you would like, I can try to ask?" The lady, Yuuri saw written on her scrubs, Kathryn, asked in a gentle tone.

 

Yuuri couldn't think straight, still in complete shock about the whole situation, Victor hadn't responded when Yuuri called out to him. Kathryn must have noticed Yuuri's absence of an answer because she began to call out to him.

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Eto.... Yes, thank you, that would be very nice." Yuuri shed down into his jacket, attempting to hide in some way. He glanced over at Yurio who was now leaning on the counter on his phone.

 

"Ah Ok, and may I ask who you two are in relation to Mr. Nikiforov? It's just we are supposed to only allow relatives and those closely related to the patient in when they have just arrived from an emergency call." She said in a forgive-me way, looking down at her computer.

 

"Yes of course," Yuuri muttered pointed to Yurio, "eto, he is Victor's brother and I am Victor's husband." At the mention of husband, Kathryn tilted her head up looking slightly shocked for a moment before responding

 

. "Ok, well I will call down and ask them when they think visitors will be allowed, I will get back to you as soon as I have an answer."

 

"Ok thank you very much." Yuuri and Yurio walked over to a row of seats in a corner near the front desk and anxiously waited for an answer.

 

* * *

 

 

As Victor's eyes heavy fluttered open, he looked around at the room he was in.  

 

'Where am I?' Victor thought to himself.

 

'And why does my head hurt so much?'

 

The simple questions flew around his head as he glanced up at the, much too bright, light above him.  

 

Victor tried to peer out of the room that he was in, but couldn't see anything except a few people in white coats clustered together talking.  He also saw in the corner of the room he was contained in, a few things that looked somewhat like possibly x-rays?

 

He tried to shift around in the stiff bed that he sat in, feeling the pricking of the old, cramped bed that was obviously made for something slightly shorter, he realized, as he pulled his feet onto the bed.

 

He didn't know where he was. Or why he was here for that matter.  The last thing he truly remembered was he was at the rink with Yurio.  Yurio had been practicing hard ever since that year prior when he was in the Junior division.  But he finally convinced Yakov to allow him to go for Senior.

 

Victor did remember a few other things, but it was too blurry to tell what the memories contained.

 

He wanted to figure out what was going on, and why he was in a hospital with an uncomfortable IV in his arm.  But right now he was too tired to think.

 

Victor laid back down into the bed and quickly drifted off

 

* * *

 

 

As time progressed on, Yuuri became increasingly anxious.  He knew that things like this could take time, the doctors needed to check on him and all, but that did detour the steadily growing anxiety ball that was contained in him.

 

Yurio had given up trying to calm him down, going from giving him calming words with backhanded insults, to just yelling at him to 'man up'.

 

Now as Yuuri sat in the darkening hospital waiting room, tears had stopped running an hour ago, now he just tried to concentrate on the fact that Victor would most definitely be ok, and that doctors would come out any minute now to happily tell Yuuri that his husband is in prime condition and just had a small head bump

 

As fate would have it, a young man walked out into the room and called for Yuuri.

 

Yuuri stood up and pulled Yurio along with him to stand in front of the man.

 

"Hello, Mr. Katuski, t-"

 

"Katsuki Nikiforov"

 

"Ah yes, Mr. Katuski Nikififorov, we have run all the tests necessary and if you would like, you can come see him now."  The tall man looked down at Yuuri expectantly.

 

"Eto, yes please, that would be nice.  

 

But uh, is Yurio here allowed?"  Yuuri questioned

 

"Is Mr?"

 

"Plisetsky."

  
  
"Of course.  Is Mr. Plisetsky related to the patient?"  The young doctor looked down at the clipboard in his hands.

 

"Yes, he- he is Victors cousin."  Yuuri stuttered trying to think of what to call Yurio.  He knew that Yurio and Victor looked nothing alike, but sometimes cousins look very different, right? Right.

 

"Um alright, then yes, he may come with.  Just follow me this way."

 

Yuuri followed along looking at the scenery of the hospital.  The hospital was about as plain as expected, there was an occasional painting placed upon the wall,  but the walls were almost entirely a white base.  Yuuri looked in many of the rooms, some people he was were just sleeping, some were watching television, some even had family surrounding them.  

 

When they reached Victor's room, the man showed them in and stood by the doorway letting the males sit.

 

Yuuri shifted his attention over to the sleeping figure occupying the bed.  Yuuri watched as Victor's chest rose up and down with each breath, the heart monitor slowly beating along.  Yuuri had never truly realized how at peace Victor looked while sleeping, his eyes were barely closed, his mouth slightly agape (no pun intended), and with the moonlight from outside, his hair and skin almost appeared to have glitter in them, the light dancing around when Yuuri's eyes shifted from Victors head down to his slightly exposed chest.

 

"So I can let you two sit here, but please call me or another nurse if he is to wake up."  The nurse standing at the doorway commented as he looked down at his buzzing pager.  He glanced once more back to Yuuri and then nodded while walking out, ignoring Yuuri's question of when Victor may wake up.

 

Yurio sat in the corner of the small hospital room while Yuuri scooted closer to Victor and rested his hand on the elder men's hand.

 

"I won gold by default you know?" Yuuri laughed thinking about what the scored would have been if Victor hadn't fallen, "You know I really wanted you to win.  'Victor Nikiforov wins gold in his first year back in ice skating'.  I wanted to see that, you probably wanted me to win, but you know it would've just become some petty fight."  Yuuri glanced down at their intertwined hands.  The rings now glistened in the light of the room.

 

"Stop moping, Victor is going to be fine, he just got a bump, he'll wake up and we'll drag him out of here, head back to the apartment, Makkachin with tackle you two, and I'll return to my room in hope to avoid hearing whatever 'activities' go on when I'm not around" Yurio nearly growled out the last part of the sentence, adding extra emphasis on 'activities'. Yuuri blushed furiously while looking away from Yurios eyes.  

 

Say what you will, the boy may only be 17, Yuuri may have 8 years on him, but he is feisty, and now that he has grown, he is both stronger and taller than Yuuri.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Victor woke up to the sound of 2 voices, and a hand resting on his own.  He knew one of those voices, but he couldn't place it.  The other he didn't recognize, it wasn't too deep, he would almost say the voice may be slightly feminine if he didn't know better, and it had a fairly thick Japanese accent.  It was.... pretty almost? He could tell it belonged to a male, but it had this feminine ring to it.

 

'Yuri! that's who that voice is'  Victor thought when remembering the first voice.  But he had no idea who the Japanese voice belonged to.

 

He forced his eyes open, squinting at the, still very bright, light above him.

 

He peered over to where Yuri's voice came from and saw the boy sitting there with his legs up on another seat.  

 

'Is that Yuri? Does Yuri have an older twin brother I don't know about?'  It sounded like Yuri, and it looked like Yuri if he had aged two years?  Maybe he just didn't realize that Yuri was aging, he never pays attention.

 

"Oi, old man," Yuri barked at Victor, grabbing his attention, "Yuuri just went out to grab the nurse, they told us to alert them when you woke up, he should be back any moment." Yuuri sighed looking back down at his phone.

 

"Yuuri." Victor let the name roll off his tongue, it sounded nice. 

 

'Yuuri, perfect name for the perfect voice that the man, Yuuri, had."

 

"Yes, Yuuri, pork cutlet bowl, fatso, you know." Yuri dragged on, expecting Victor to pick up.  Even though he still did not understand the meaning of Yuri's words, he left it at Yuri's words.

 

After a few moments of awkward silence, 2 young men walked into the room.  They were about equal heights, the one wearing a lab coat stood about an inch taller than the other man.

 

The shorter man looked only a few inches taller than Yuri, he had messy raven hair that extended about an inch or so past his ears, it was tousled and look extremely soft and adorable on the man.  His eyes were the color of, Victor couldn't even describe it.  They were brown, but they were so much more than that, they had this red hue to them and a softness to them.  They were like a sunset's rays passing through a glass of red wine or whiskey.

 

"There you are Yuuri, thought maybe you finally gave up and ran away,"  Yuri grumbled as Yuuri moved over near Victor's side.

 

'That's Yuuri' Victor thought.  'Could he get any more perfect?'

 

"Ugh, you're looking at him like some 7th-grade girl to her crush, what? Did you hit your head extra hard and now your love sensors are even higher? Or are you just more needy." Yuuri gagged at Victor's face.

 

"Well hello there красивая~"  Victor tried to say flirtatiously, looking towards the man deemed 'Yuuri',  Victor didn't know what Yuri was saying but he didn't care.  All Victor wanted to know right now was who is Yuuri really was and what is his number.

 

And possibly how he knew Yuuri because apparently he was supposed to.

 

Yuuri blushed at Victor's words and hid his face in the jacket he was wearing.

 

"Hello Mr. Nikiforov, my name is Audrey, I am one of the nurses that will be overseeing your stay tonight.  Um, before we continue on with release and all that, I need to ask you a few questions and perform a small check up if that is alright with you?"  Audrey questioned Victor, He still didn't know why he was here, but he would worry about that after this nurse lady left.

 

"Alright." Victor agreed sitting up more to give the lady better access, wincing slightly at the throbbing pain he felt in his neck.  Only now did he realize how difficult it was to sit up in one of these weird neck contraptions.

 

The lady pulled out a small light and flashed it in his eyes telling him to follow the light.  He did as she said and followed the rest of her orders until she stepped back from Victor, returning the flashlight into her pocket.

 

"Alright Mr. Nikiforov were almost done, I just need to ask you a few questions and I will be on my way."

 

"Uh, Ok?" Victor glanced up at Yuuri who smiled down at him.

 

"Great, First off what is your name?"

 

"Victor Nikiforov."

 

"Good.  Ok next, what is your skating coaches name?"

 

"Yakov."

 

"Awesome, Ok what is your husband's name?" She looked back up at him from her paper expectantly.

 

Victor was thrown off for a second.

 

Husband?

 

He has never kept a relationship for more than 2 months, let alone be in one long enough to get married.  He never really wanted to get married.  He's got Makkachin, and he has friends, and he has ice skating, why would he need a spouse.

 

"My what?" He furrowed his eyebrows staring at his hands, now taking notice of the shimmering gold band on his left ring finger.

 

* * *

 

 

"My what?" Victor asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

 

Yuuri's breath caught in his throat.

 

"Your husband, sir, spouse?" The lady asked again thinking Victor must have misheard her.

 

"I don't have a husband?"

 

Yuuri felt his stomach drop

 

'No that can't be right? It has to be he is mishearing the nurse, he knows me, he knows were married? He must be just playing jokes, definitely.

 

"Victor ダーリン, she is talking about me, surely you know that?"  Yuuri asked in a panicked tone.

 

Victor's face twisted between a face of joy and confusion.

 

"Who are you?"

 

Yuuri felt his heart stop.

 

Even Yurio looked taken back.

 

Yuuri couldn't cry in front of Victor he couldn't.  

 

He ran.

 

He ran out into the bathroom chest heaving, vision going tunnel and blurry, he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't feel anything, he felt like he was going to die.  The world around him swirrled and he felt as if he was free falling.

 

'This can't be happening, it was just a small fall!'

 

Yuuri fumbled to lock the door to the restroom and pressed his back to the cool hospital wall, sliding down until he was sitting with his knees to his chest.  Tears still fell from his face, painting his cheeks, his eyes now turning red from rubbing them for the past 10 minutes.

 

This wasn't how today was supposed to go.

 

Just 6 hours ago they were happily waiting for Victor's performance, Yuuri had just scored a pretty high score and Victor was feeling confident, everything was just fine.  

 

How did this even happen?

 

Yuuri stayed pressed against the wall until he had calmed himself down enough and splashed water on his face to try and reduce the redness of his eyes.

 

When Yuuri stepped back into the room, Victor was sitting there speaking to Yurio.  

 

Victor's gaze caught Yuuri and Yuuri shifted awkwardly on his feet looking down the halls to stray from the elder man's gaze.

 

"Katsudon stop crying and get your ass in here," Yurio called him in.  He could tell Yurio was trying to act rude, but Yuuri could hear the softness in his voice.

 

"I talked to the doctor, he said that this is rare, but occasionally patients, if they hit their head hard enough, can have amnesia.  There have been a few cases of it being permanent, and the patient cannot commit things to long term memory, but he has only ever seen one case of it.  He believes that Victor should begin to remember things within the next few hours up to the week."  Yurio sighed as he stood up to grab his phone charger that was resting on his bag.

 

Victor stared at Yuuri with hopeful eyes.

 

'Even if it was a week, I don't think I could take a week of Victor not knowing who I was.'

 

"Victor?"  Yuuri asked cautiously.

 

"Yes, Yuuri?"  Victor asked bubbly like a 5-year-old.

 

"Who am I?" Yuuri questioned as he sat down right next to Victor's bed.

 

"Your Yuuri Katsuki?" The skater replied in a duh tone.

 

"Of course, but who am I to you?"  Yuuri slowly asked, praying that he would answer correctly.

 

"My husband, of course, silly." Victor laughed at his own answer.

 

"Great, good, Eto, now Victor."

  
  
"Yess Yuuri~"  Victor rolled out the r in his name slightly flirtatiously.

 

"I need you to tell me something that only Victor would know, not something Yurio told you."

 

'Come on tell me he remembers something, anything, he has to remember something.'

 

"Umm,  Oh!  When you were younger, you would sleep with a poster of me next to you on your bed."  Victor replied confidently. 

 

Yuuri could feel the blush bloom all throughout his face and onto his neck and ears.

 

Yurio tried to contain his laugh and tried to act only disgusted but when that failed it came out as a sorta puking laughing noise.

 

"Um Ok, I can work with that, that works.  Next time lets not say that so loud when there are nurses standing right outside the door." Yuuri said through his hands while slowling begining to retreat into the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats the end to my first ever fanfiction, I hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> ダーリン means darling  
> красивая is beauty or beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The song Victor is skating to is Vanessa Mae- Sabre Dance  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxtKeYBQdr0


End file.
